Bluebell Glades
by Chikara
Summary: It’s legend that bluebell glades are occupied by faeries and the humans who enter them will face consequences, but Endymion doesn’t believe in faeries. He just wants to get his ball back. Of course, once you enter Tirnanogue anything can happen. (SE)
1. Chapter One

_When I was little, I always heard stories of your world—of its inhabitants. At one point, I even feared that a creature lay in waiting beneath my bed. But as I grew older, the magic of those stories disappeared. They became simple children's stories. I stopped believing… until I met you._

_I assumed everything would return to normal once I came back to my world. The same routines would be repeated as if I had never disappeared. I truly thought I could go on living here remembering what had taken palce only as a distant dream, but I can't. I can't forget you no matter how hard I try._

_I need to get back to you. Where are you now? Are you safe? God, I hope you are. If anything happened to you-_

_No. Everything will be all right. We will have a happy ending. We will… won't we?_

**

* * *

**

**Bluebell Glades**

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

Bright flames hissed in the old-fashioned forge, dancing to the steady rhythm of the pounding hammer. With each strike, the iron chunk came closer to its final shape.

Beads of sweat gathered on my brow. I swiftly wiped them away with my bare forearm before they could begin their descent. The action was repeated constantly while I worked. The combination of the fire, pounding, and the summer sun streaming in from the workshop's large open entrance resulted in an almost unbearable temperature.

"You ready to go?"

I jolted at the sound of the unexpected voice. My hand stilled in mid-air. Whirling around, I found a young man of my age leaning casually against one side of the doorframe.

Andrew. I grinned.

"I didn't hear you come in," I said, setting down my tool.

The blond shrugged. "With the way you were going, I'm not surprised."

"Yeah. We just got in a batch of new orders. It's been a busy morning."

I removed my heavy gloves and tossed them onto a nearby table. Then I picked up an iron blade I had completed a few hours ago. By now, the metal piece was touchable and I carefully ran my fingers across it, checking for any imperfections.

"So, are you ready or what?" Andrew questioned after a moment of silence had elapsed.

"For what?"

"You said you'd play with us today," he replied, revealing a worn rugby ball.

"When did I say that?"

"Last week, remember?" He tossed the ball in the air. "When you told us you couldn't play, you said you'd make up for it by playing 'next week'. Well, guess what? It's next week."

I vaguely remembered the event in question.

"So, are you coming?" My friend asked once again.

"Maybe later," I told him, continuing to study the iron.

Something seemed wrong with it, but I couldn't quite figure out what it was. I kept rotating the heavy item settled in my palm. Searching for anything remotely incorrect. I grimaced when I felt a slight uneveness to its surface. It was barely noticeble, but it drove me crazy. I made a mental note to fix it as soon as possible.

"Come on, Endy," Andrew pleaded. "All work and no play makes Johnny a dull boy. Or was it Jack? It's one of those, right?"

I laughed inwardly at his confused demeanor. You could always count on Drew for a good laugh.

"Never mind," he said with a shake of his head. "We'll just make him an Endymion for now, because if you stay cooped up in here all the time, you will become that boy."

His words somewhat agitated me, but I chose to ignore them. "I've got loads of work to do for Garron. Maybe tomorrow, alright?"

"For crying out loud, you make the man sound like a slave driver. He's your guardian, not your employer."

"I owe him a lot," I stubbornly replied. "He took me in after… well you know what." I avoided elaborating further. I didn't need another miserable trip down memory lane. "I'm just trying to help him out with his business."

Andrew sighed. "I know that, but I also know that Mr. Garron wants you to have more fun. Come on, just one day. Do it for an old friend."

"Fine." I finally gave in, realizing he wasn't going to leave me alone otherwise. If he stayed around all day, I wouldn't get any work done anyway. "Just give me a few minutes to clean up and let Garron know that I'm leaving."

The blond smirked, gloating at his victory. I groaned.

- - -

"I see. Well, it's nice to see you playing with the boys agin, Endymion. Just be sure to be back in time for dinner. Look at me, I sound like an old woman. Just be back before dark." Garron laughed cheerfully as puffed his pipe. His spirit and strength was that of a lively young man, but his greying hair revealed his true age.

"Thanks, Garron. Don't worry about the metalwork. I'll be sure to get more done when I return."

"My boy, you work too hard. Go have fun. That's an order."

I grinned. "Yes, sir."

"We should get going," Andrew finally spoke up. "It was nice to see you again, Mr. Garron."

"Same to you, Andrew. You should come around more often, and bring the rest of the boys with you next time."

"Of course."

"I'll see you later then, Garron. Take care of yourself, old man," I joked, walking towards the door.

"Old man?" Garron gasped in mock outrage. "Who are you calling 'old man,' little boy?"

I chuckled and turned to Andrew. "So where is everyone meeting?" I asked.

"At the base of one tree hill."

"One tree hill, you say?" I turned back around at the doorway when I heard Garron's deep voice.

Andrew nodded. "Why yes, sir."

"Back over by the glades? The bluebells?"

Andrew nodded once again sending Garron into deep thought. A frown crept onto his lips.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my brow creased.

The older man seemed to snap out his trance with my words. He shook his head. "It's nothing. Just be careful, and no matter what happens do not enter those glades."

- - -

Everyone in town knew what and where one tree hill was. A large mound dotted with a lone tree, it was an unmistakable feature amidst the seemingly endless fields of flowers.

By the time we arrived at the designated meeting place, a crowd of ten was already there. They had all gathered in a circle around the shortest boy, listening intently to what appeared to be a riveting tale.

Tristan, a dark-haired teen on the outer edge of the ring, glanced in our direction and grinned. "You finally made it!" He said, patting me on the back as a teacher would to a child who had been on his best behavior. "It's good to see you again, Endy. I see that Drew did a good job."

"You expected anything less?" Andrew questioned.

"Of course not, oh great one," Tristan replied jokingly.

We all smirked.

"So what's up?" I asked, eyeing the rest of the group.

"Harry's telling a story about one of his friends. Apparently he saw a young girl under a tree who was interested in him."

I chuckled. "A walking chick magnet."

"Yeah, but apparently he didn't return the girl's affections. The boy left, and by the end of the day, he was really sick."

I shifted my gaze towards the primary storyteller. His brown eyes were wide as he captivated his audience. "The doctors couldn't help him. They had no idea what was wrong with him. He just kept getting sicker as time passed so the family asked a lady who lived in a small village outside of town to heal their only son. Rumor had it that when her own child came down with a strange illness, her prayers for the power to heal were granted. At first she refused, not wanting to exploit her miraculous power, but the family begged her. They told her they would pay her well. The lady refused to accept pay but decided to help anyway. Her powers worked, and the boy was healed.

"About a week later a young girl had the same thing happen to her, except this time it was a boy under the tree. Like before, no one else could see the stranger. They all just thought she was talking to herself. The doctors couldn't identify what had made her ill, and the girl claimed it was the boy under the tree. Her family refused to get help as the other boy did, because they thought magic was the work of the devil. The girl died a month later."

"That's so weird," one of the guys mumbled.

"And cool," another one piped.

I rolled my blue eyes. "That's so fake."

The boy, who had been speaking, glared at me. "No, it's not."

"Come on," I reasoned, "like some crazy, love-deprived idiots under trees would really cause some kids to be sick. And a healer lady? Geez, you guys, have had way too many bedtime stories."

"But, I know it's real! I saw it! I saw her heal Dusty!"

The eyes of our spectators bugged out.

"It was Dusty? Dustin Harrington?"

"You serious?!"

"Man, I knew that kid was hiding something."

"All right, everyone calm down," Andrew commanded. "Let's talk about this some other time. There's good weather today, and we came out here to play not to bicker like five year-olds."

I nodded in agreement and muttered an apology.

"Okay, let's go!" My blond friend shouted, tossing up his rugby ball.

- - -

"Over here, Endy! I'm wide open!"

My eyes searched the chaotic field for the player to whom the voice belonged. The second I found Tristan my eyes locked onto him, only occasionally straying to scan for approaching opponents.

Impulsively I dodged an incoming tackle to my right before barely evading another to my left. As I ran, I kept the lemon-shaped ball tucked safely underneath my arm, and the rough breeze created by my rapid dashes provided a refuge of coolness for my perspiring body.

"Endymion, I'm open!" Tristan called once more.

Slowing my pace, I spanned the ball in my hand and extended my arm back. Then I brought it forward again. Just as I was about to release the ball from my hold, I was charged by three opposing players at the same time.

I was instantly knocked down, but the ball was still launched into the air. The four of us watched from the ground as it barreled towards my teammate. I held my breath. It came closer and closer to him. It was almost in his grasp.

Then it flew right over his head, missing his highest reach by a good meter and a half.

Sighs of relief flooded my ears while my three opponents stood. I frowned in disappointment.

"It was a good try, Endy," Andrew commented, his shirt stained with dirt from the dive he had taken to bring me down.

He extended a hand to help me to my feet I accepted.

"Yeah, but not good enough," I replied, disappointed in myself. Times like these, I hated being a perfectionist. "You had some fantastic defense though."

"Thanks, man."

"Well, the best defense or offense in the world couldn't help us now," Tristan declared, walking towards us.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"We lost the ball," he informed us. "It's long gone, went deep into the bluebell glades. And well, we can't play without a ball. Sorry, Drew."

The blond shrugged. "It's okay. I can always get another one. I guess we'll have to call it a day though. Good game." He held out his hand for the customary shake, but I ignored it. Glancing past the clearing, I saw a cluster of blue specks. It didn't look too far.

"I can get it back," I volunteered. "It shouldn't be that hard."

The other boys glanced at me in shock.

"You don't need to," the short boy from earlier replied. "I have to go home soon anyway."

"Yeah, don't do it, man."

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"It's a bluebell glade."

"I know that. What's your point?"

"Legend has it that they're guarded by faeries. Kids are sometimes captured, and adults are pixie-led until someone else finds them which could take forever," Andrew explained. "Besides, you heard Garron."

I shrugged, completely unconvinced of the dangers they claimed. "This is like the story again, isn't it? Look, I'm nineteen. I'm not exactly a little kid anymore. It'll only take a few minutes. It'll be back before you know it. Besides, I don't believe in faeries."

Famous last words.

- - -

Where the heck could that ball have gone? Surely, it couldn't have gone further than this.

By now the playing field was completely out of my view, but I continued my trek, determined to find the damned ball. Wild bluebells brushed against the back of my khakis, and thanks to the blazing sun, I felt like I had been searching for hours.

Why did I have to volunteer myself anyway? Heck, why did I even leave the workshop?

"Aghh!" I threw my head up to the sky and yelled as loudly as I could, venting all of my anger and frustrations.

"Stupid ball. Stupid sun. Stupid glades. Stupid me. Stupid, stupid me."

I kicked a sneakered foot into a random plant. I thought flowered fields were supposed to make you happy and carefree, not insanely pissed off. They always showed those crazy kids skipping through the fields of wheat or flowers on TV. Big smiles were always plastered to their faces. Probably had to glue them that way.

Garron wasn't going to like this one bit. No wonder I had never gone against his words before now. This was a disaster. I sighed as I recalled Andrew's explanation. Surely Garron, a grown man, didn't believe in faeries. It was perposterous!

Sighing, I brushed a large hand through my pitch black hair. I found the strands scorching from the sun's overwhelming kisses.

"Stupid sun. Stupid ball. Stupid summer. Stu-"

I cut my repetitive ranting short when I glimpsed an unusual movement out of the corner of my eye. I froze in place, forcing my breathing to calm.

It was just a little rodent, right? Couldn't be anything more… right?

Carefully, I rotated my head to the left. There was nothing there except for another cluster of bluebells.

A huge gush of air escaped from the confinement of my lungs. Regaining my composure, I returned to my hunt for Andrew's rugby ball.

As I sauntered through the glade, I laughed out loud. How could I, Endymion, become frozen so easily? It was uncanny! Good thing no one was around to see it.

I smiled to myself. For some reason, I felt a whole lot better.

Fresh breeze. Nicely scented flowers. What could possibly go wrong?

Suddenly, I saw it again, a quick flash of black. Spinning around, I expected to find nothing once again, but I witnessed yet another shady figure.

Maybe it was the heat. If I just looked straight forward and didn't glance out of the corner of my eye, it would just go away. Yes, yes. It would just go away.

I continued walking until my nose oddly began to itch. The sensation was instantly followed by a harsh sneeze which racketed my whole body. Funny, I could have sworn I had no allergies.

Instinctively, I blinked my eyes in an attempt to prevent the welling of tears. When I finally reopened them, I saw specks of glittery dust floating in the air. The longer I stared at them, the heavier my eyelids grew until they finally completely shut.

Then I saw and felt no more.


	2. Chapter Two

**_Starling Sinclair:_** Thank you so much for your review. I'm glad you enjoy the genre. I was worried that there wouldn't be an SM fanfic audience interested in the subject. As for the time period. It's supposed to be a little iffy, although it was meant to be more present day. Endymion's sneakers and the boys' diction were modern day attributes. I will add hints more as the story progresses. I'm guessing the blacksmithing was partly responsible for the confusion too. I'll explain that later in this chapter. Thank you for bringing the issue to my attention. And once again, thank you for taking the time to read and review.

* * *

**Bluebell Glades**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The sun's bright rays stung my eyes. Instinctively, I shut my eyelids tighter and turned over to hide from the offensive light. Pain instantly shot through my body causing me to clench my jaw. My fists tightened.

Why did it hurt? What happen-

I stopped in mid-thought and forced my eyes open. As dreaded, blurs of green and pale blue filled my vision. Memories of the recent events flooded my mind. Frustrated, I slammed my fist into the dry dirt.

Damn it! It wasn't a dream. But then, if it wasn't a dream, what did I see?

I smirked as I recalled loosing my consciousness. "Must have been a rough fall," I muttered aloud, massaging my bruised side.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and rolled onto my back. The whistle of the breeze and the gentle rustle of flowers set me at ease, and I gradually slipped into a peaceful trance. Seconds passed, then minutes.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

Then my ears picked up another sound. The longer and more carefully I listened, the more I was able to distinguish what it was. Undoubtedly, it was voices. Two to be exact, most likely females judging from their pitches. Maybe they could help me out.

With great care, I pushed myself off the ground and slowly crept towards the source of the voices. I cautiously took one step at a time, so as to prevent further irritation to my bruises and alerting the strangers of my presence. It seemed they were situated amongst a small cluster of trees nearby. As I neared it, the clarity of their words grew stronger.

"Lavena, how could you?" One voice questioned, obviously irritated at her companion.

"I was just playing around."

They were so close now, merely on the opposite side of the large oak tree in front of me. I slumped against it, still hidden from their view and them hidden from mine.

"Don't you understand what you've done? He's not a boy! Didn't you see him?"

"Of course I did, and what a fine and lovely specimen he is."

"Lavena, I'm not joking around! He doesn't belong here. He's human for crying out loud."

Her words baffled me. 'Human'...? And just what else was he supposed to be?

"Fine, fine. I'll send him back."

"Good." There was a long pause, and for a while she seemed satisfied, but only for a little while. "Did he see you?" She questioned sternly.

Lavena, it seemed that was her name, hesitated before answering with a small waver in her voice. "I don't think so?"

The other female groaned in frustration. "If he saw you, you can't just send him back the way he came! It's divine law! "

"Look, we'll just take him to the village or something."

"He's human. He doesn't belong here. We need to take him back... now!"

"Yes, and we'll find a way to do that from Eamon... in the village."

"Lavena!"

"Just chill out, Serenity, and go with the flow. It's not a big deal. I'm sure it's happened sometime before. Anyway, I'm gonna go check up on Arwin. Take care of the human for me." I heard the loud rustling of foliage as she spoke and assumed she was abandoning her companion.

"Lavena! Hey, Lavena!!! You can't just leave me here with him!" The other girl screamed before heaving a loud sigh and muttering the words, "Little twit."

I frowned in confusion. Who were these people? Well, there was just one of them now. I could handle one. Mustering my courage, I stepped away from the protection of the tree and into clear view. My previous pain was gone, replaced by dire curiosity, but the moment I attempted to steal a glimpse of the mysterious person, a blinding light erupted from her place.

Instinctively I turned my head to the side as I squinted and shielded my eyes with my hands. It was only a few seconds before the light dissipated. In front of me stood a young woman with flowing long blonde hair, adorned in a simple white dress. Her back was to me.

My mouth was hung slightly agape. "Wh-what just happened? What are you?"

She jumped at my words and immediately swung around. Her light blue eyes were wide with alarm. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I'd like to know the same thing. Do you have the answer?"

She shook her head from side to side while slowly backing away. "Just go home," she commanded in a quiet voice before turning to walk away.

"I don't know how. If I knew, I would've been gone a long time ago. Look, I'm sorry," I stated, reaching out to stop her departure. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just want to know what happened." The instant I made contact with her wrist, she screamed and ripped her arm free from my grasp.

She glared at me while cradling her offended arm. "Don't touch me!"

For a moment I stood stunned by the passion in her voice. Had I really harmed her so badly? Concerned, I stepped towards her, careful not to disobey her command. "What's wrong?" I whispered.

She stared at me in fear.

"Let me help you," I pleaded, offering her my hand.

It was an extremely bad decision on my, because she freaked out upon she saw how close my hand was to her and unleashed another wave of light...and this one seemed stronger and more dangerous than the last.

- - -

"Mama?" I called out with a yawn as I was tucked into bed for the night.

"Yes, Endy?"

"Can you tell me a bedtime story?"

The dark-haired woman sitting next to me smiled warmly. "Maybe tomorrow. I don't think you'd make it through a minute of one right now. You're practically already asleep."

"No, I'm not," I proclaimed, sitting upright. I rubbed my eyes sloppily and stifled another oncoming yawn.

My mother chuckled at my antics. "All right, Endy, but just one. Now, back under the covers."

I smiled triumphantly and obeyed, shuffling down between the blanket and the bed. Satisfied with my position, I glanced back up at my mother expectantly.

"What would you like to hear a story about?"

I bit my lip thoughtfully. What did I want to listen to tonight? My eyes brightened when an idea hit me. "I want dragons, knights, princesses, kings, faeries, ghosts, roses, and swords!"

The response to my enthusiasm was an amused laugh. "That's an awful lot of things for just one story."

I nodded. "But the bestest stories have all of those, Mama."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to fit them all in somehow, won't I? After all, I want nothing by the best for my little Endy. Hmm... how shall we start?"

"'Once upon a time," I suggested cheerfully.

"Ah, but of course. Well, then... Once upon a time in a faraway place, there was a kingdom where the kindest faeries all lived. One of these faeries was a princess who lived in a magnificent gold castle."

I tapped my mother on the arm. "Was she pretty, Mama?"

"Why, she was the prettiest of them all, but unfortunately she was not very happy."

"How come?"

"Her father, the king, had arranged for her to be married to a prince."

"Then why wasn't she happy?"

"She didn't love him."

"Oh."

My mother nodded. "Well, one day, the King went to visit his daughter in her room, but she wasn't there. She had been kidnapped by an evil ghost who wanted to destroy the beautiful kingdom. The King sent his finest knight to rescue her."

I yawned, and then blinked my eyes repeatedly to fight the rapidly approaching train to Dreamland. "Was he strong?"

"Oh, very! When he found the princess, he had to slay a fierce dragon with his mighty sword, and with the help of some kind faeries, he was even able to defeat the evil ghost. When they returned to the kingdom, the King asked the knight what he wanted most so that he could give it to him in thanks. The knight replied that he wished to marry the princess. The king had no choice but to agree."

"Was the princess happy?"

"Very much so for she had fallen in love with the knight. Their wedding was a big celebration filled with dozens of roses. People from miles away came to see it. Even the faeries that lived deep in the enchanted forest came."

"Did they live happily ever after?"

"Of course, sweetie. Of course."

"Good. I wish I could meet a faerie one day, Mama. Maybe, she could help me too," I mumbled, closing my eyes. "Good night, Mama. I love you."

"I love you too, Endy." She planted a quick peck on the forehead. "Sleep tight."

- - -

I awoke with a start. "Mama?" I hadn't dreamed of her in ages.

"Ah, I see the young lad has finally taken it upon himself to wake up," a masculine voice merrily declared.

"About time," another voice huffed. I had heard that voice somewhere before.

"Where am I?" I croaked hoarsely, abruptly sitting up. The sudden movement reignited the pain in my side, and I curled over in agony.

"Take it easy, lad," the first voice spoke again. "Those injuries of yours still need some time to heal."

I titled my head to get a clear view of the speaker. He was sitting on a stool placed only a couple feet away, clothed in multiple layers of grey and white robes. His hazel eyes gazing back at me with good humor, and his short brown hair was neatly cropped.

"Who are you?" I asked, puzzled.

The man grinned. "They call me Eamon."

"Eamon?" I repeated softly. Now where had I heard that name before?

My eyes widened. The girls at the glades. They had spoken of a man named Eamon who lived in the village.

I peered past the man and was not surprised to see a familiar figure poised behind him. It was the same blonde female I had seen, the one who had caused the light to erupt not once but twice. Serenity, I believed her name was. It was a beautiful name, one fit for a princess of a children's story. Unfortunately, it suited neither her rash behavior, nor the hateful glares she kept casting in my direction.

Diverting my eyes from her uncomfortable stare, I curiously scanned the surrounding area. I noted the soft mattress beneath and the overhanging cloth that eventually carried to the ground in waves of a pale amber shade. A tent. It was small and cluttered with stools and an abundance of assorted items, some of which I had never seen prior to this moment.

Suddenly the entrance flap to the tent swung open and a shrill voice filled the room. "What is this I heard of the human? Serenity, I thought I told you to take care of him!" Strands of orange hair danced wildly around the face of a petite girl as she dashed straight for the blonde.

"Well, Lavena, you didn't give me a chance to object," Serenity retorted.

Lavena... She must have been the other girl who left Serenity. I had wondered what she looked like. She was a little shorter than her friend, but her presence was great. The ruby red dress she wore fell to her knees and wings adorned her back. Wait a second... Wings?

I took a more careful glance at her only to confirm that they were indeed wings. In fact, they bore a strong resemblance to those of a butterfly. Curiously, I slid off the bed to inspect the other two. Sure enough, more wings. Why hadn't I noticed Serenity's earlier? More importantly, what in the world were these creatures?

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing, just a small ounce of power. That's it. Besides, it was all in the name of self-defense." Serenity folded her arms defiantly.

"You could have killed him!" Lavena exclaimed.

"And made it easier for all of us."

"Serenity!"

"Silence," Eamon bellowed, effectively ceasing their bickering. "That is enough. The lad needs his rest. This bickering will not help anyone, and you," he glanced at me with a hint of warmth, "back to bed."

I nodded dumbly. Lavena approached to help me to my resting area but was stopped by Serenity.

"Don't go near him," she warned. "His hands are made of iron."

Lavena's green eyes widened and she quickly scuttled away from me.

What could that girl be talking about? My hands, made of iron? It was insane. All of it. Everything that girl sputtered out was totally and completely insane.

Frowning, I inspected the backs of my hands. Nothing seemed wrong. I flipped them over. The palms were slightly dirty so I wiped then on my khakis before continuing my examination. They were a little coarse from working with the metals, but it was a small price to pay. Garron had always prided himself in continuing his family's business in what he called the 'good old-fashioned way.' It was the oldest business in town, the trade being past from generation to generation. Now I, being the closest thing he had to a son, was next, but I doubted I could ever fill the shoes. I couldn't even complete a simple iron blade without error.

I gasped. The iron. That was it. I had touched it with my bare hands before I left with Andrew. Maybe the girl wasn't so kooky. I opened my mouth to explain the misunderstanding, but Eamon was faster.

"I have already cleansed him of the iron," he informed the girls. "Now let him rest."

"Shouldn't we return him to his world and let him heal there?" Serenity asked. "Surely even meager human medicine can heal his minor injuries."

"No, he must heal here. He is too weak to journey home. We shall discuss the methods when he has healed."

"If he does not leave now," Serenity boldly threatened, "I shall not help him."

"Serenity, we do not have a choice. He will leave at later time. Do you understand?"

Serenity stared at Eamon for a moment before nodding grimly. She then sent a final glare to me and exited the tent with Lavena on her heels.

I gazed at the heavy flap they had used to leave, taken aback at her actions. "Why does she hate me?" I whispered to no one in particular.

Eamon shook his head. "She does not hate you."

"Then why the hostility?"

"She too has wounds that must heal; only hers are not that of flesh." His cryptic words were quiet. I felt that he had done so intentionally so I dropped the subject. He returned to place on the stool. "Now rest. I am getting tired of repeating those words. You were already asleep for three sunrises. Two more and you should be well again."


End file.
